¡Que linda es la vida!
by N.I.A.Rinufan4ever
Summary: Su dia no podia empeorar mas de lo que ya estaba, al parecer la mala suerte la queria como compañera -Oe Kagome ¿que te paso? - ¡¿ QUE ME PASO! DE TODO POR TU CULPA! ABAJO! -Vaya, que linda es la vida!


**Hola! aqui les traigo mi primer one shot, me dedique esta tarde a hacerlo espero les guste**

* * *

**¡QUE LINDA ES LA VIDA!**

Era una noche estrellada en el Sengoku, el grupo se encontraba durmiendo ya que estaba totalmente oscuro. Kagome despierta al oír el crujido de ramas y hojas, observando en el instante que Inuyasha iba tras una serpiente caza almas. Sin saber porqué, se levantó cuidadosamente y caminó en su misma dirección escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto. Ahogó un grito de sus cuerdas vocales al ver a un Inuyasha sonrojado hablando con Kikyo.

-'_Nunca vi a Inuyasha sonrojado a sobremanera, tal vez, esta diciéndole palabras que a mi nunca me dirá…'.- _pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y sintiéndose como una tonta se fue corriendo del lugar.

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué Inuyasha se encontraría con Naraku? Era mas que obvio que iba hacia la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos.

-Huh?...- Inuyasha olfateaba el aire.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Kikyo.

-Nada, solo que olía a sal.- dijo ya sin restarle importancia.

-Bien, volviendo al tema, deberías decírselo cuanto antes, no es justo para lla, además, los dos estaremos mejor.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba? Había corrido bastante y no encontraba ni el campamento ni el pozo, solo veía arboles y mas arboles, tenia frio y estaba agotada.

-Kyaa!.- algo hizo un estruendoso ruido y la atrapó mientras subía.- ¿Una red?.- se dio cuenta que estaba en una trampa para animales o youkais quizás…

-Mm ¿Qué habremos atrapado para el desayuno?.- escuchó una voz que la asustó.

-Espero que haya sido un jabalí bien gordo.- se oyó otra voz.

Los dos hombres, bajaron la trampa con brusquedad y la chica soltó un quejido del dolor.

-Auch!.- pronunció.

-Pero si es una mujer….- dijo el hombre con ropajes de soldado y barba.

-Tal vez no sea desayudo pero…- agarró a Kagome de la muñeca.-… puede ser de utilidad.- dijo el otro.

-SUELTENME!.- exclamó al ver las dos caras lujuriosas mirarla de arriba abajo, forcejeó y eso solo empeoró las cosas, la agarraron de una forma que no podía moverse mucho con la fuerza que poseía. En una de las distracciones de los hombres logró escaparse pero la persiguieron, sacó sus habilidades atléticas que no conocía llevando gran ventaja.- ¡Que! Un rio? Enserio?!.- dijo al ver uno mientras corría.

Tropezó con una roca que la hizo caer al rio, donde mas que un rio se sentía como una tina de hielo, a duras penas logró llegar a la orilla, al otro lado, donde el viento le hizo temblar, tenia su pijama y toda ella mojada, perdió su calzado, y en sus muñecas unos moretones, sin contar su corazón roto nuevamente. Lo único bueno fue el verse salvada de esos hombres que Dios sabe que cosas le habrían hecho.

* * *

-Kagome?.- dijo Inuyasha al volver al campamento y encontrar a todos dormidos menos una que no estaba y eso lo llenó de pánico.- Mierda!, entonces el olor a sal… Rayos! Maldición!.- golpeó un árbol y salió en busca de la chica.

Al recuperar algo de calor corporal, se empeñó en buscar una ruta que la llevara de vuelta sin tener que cruzar el rio ni el bosque con esos "bandidos".

En la dirección que caminaba, el aire trajo consigo un olor detestable, al darse cuenta de la razón; un cadáver siendo engullido por un demonio horripilante; Salió corriendo al ser "descubierta" por la criatura.

La criatura, en un intento de atraparla o matarla mejor dicho, hizo que Kagome aprendiera a volar, cayendo en otro bosque en un árbol bastante alto y que, al parecer, muy lejos de donde estaba.

Genial, ahora podía agregar algo mas a la lista, el hecho de ser casi comida y que por poco se convierte en ave.

-Tal vez debería quedarme aquí hasta que amanezca.- murmuró con sus pies adoloridos de tanto pisar piedrecitas.- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?.- empezó a hacer memoria en voz alta.- Oh si, por seguir a Inuyasha como una idiota, NO! EL ES EL IDIOTA! ESTUPIDO INUYASHA! ERES EL CAUSANTE DE TODO!.- mala idea el querer desquitarse, pues de las ramas se observaron muchos ojos rojos de los cuales múltiples murciélagos volaron, y ella aprendió a bajar como un relámpago de un gigante árbol, cayendo al final.

-AHHHH!.- voceó a todo pulmón para luego llorar como una magdalena.- "_sin tan solo, si… solo no tuviera sentimientos por ti…"_.- murmuro entre lagrimas.

La naturaleza parecía sentir el dolor que ella sentía, tanto física como emocionalmente; pues empezó a llover con fiereza. Algo mas a la lista, se volvió mono en un instante, luego cayó como tomate, estaba con pitas de sangre, el cabello alborotado con ramas, hojas y pedazos de frutas decorándolo, ojos rojizos, mojada…

-Debo parecer una belleza ahora mismo.- dijo con voz melancólica mirando el cielo y las gotas caer.- Vaya, mi vida es hermosa.- dijo volviendo a caminar con sarcasmo, ahora, algo coja y con su ropa desgarrada.

* * *

-Miroku… donde estarán Inuyasha y Kagome?.- preguntó cierto kitsune mientras colocaban una tela plástica para cubrirlos de la lluvia.

-No lo se Shippo, solo espero que estén bien, con esta lluvia dudo que los encontremos.- respondió el monje dando el toque final.

-Si no regresan, mañana tendremos que encontrarlos.- dijo Sango preocupada al igual que Miroku, Shippo y Kirara.- deberíamos quedarnos despiertos por si algo sucede.

-Buena idea, y tengo el entretenimiento perfecto para no dormirnos Sanguito.- se escuchó un PLAF! Por cierta mano estar en cierto lugar.

-¿¡Y ese cual es?!.- pregunto con ironía la exterminadora.

-Contar historias… de terror….- pronuncio Miroku desde el suelo, Shippo suspiró.

-De ser así, tengo la perfecta….- y comenzó a narrar.

* * *

-DEMONIOS!.- exclamó el hanyou malhumorado y sumamente preocupado.- '_Rayos donde se metió Kagome?... rayos… es mi culpa… y justo cuando tengo que decirle, así me siente por el resto de mi vida…'_.- la lluvia le hizo perder el rastro que tenia de ella, sin embargo no se rindió, encontró un pedazo de tela a orillas de un rio perteneciente a la ropa de dormir de Kagome, esto lo alteró haciendo que acelerara el ritmo rezando a quien sea que lo escuchara encontrar a la sacerdotisa.

* * *

Encontró a su suerte, a lo lejos, una cueva, que a pesar de ser pequeña, para Kagome en esos momentos era un palacio. Entró en ella cautelosamente y al notar que no había nadie, liberó el peso de su alma sentándose contra la pared de roca, ya pensaría en una forma de regresar luego de que durmiera, pero a pesar del cansancio y dolor que tenia, no podía conciliar el sueño, con las fuerzas que le quedaban aun lloraba…

-Kagome!.- no, debía estar mal, ya alucinaba.- KAGOME! ¡¿Dónde ESTAS?!.- lo volvió a oír, no estaba alucinando! Pero de tanto gritar por su vida no podía mas.- Kagome?.- Inuyasha sintió el olor de la chica, era leve, pero era algo, como alma que lleva al diablo siguió ese olor entrando en una cueva viéndola como si fuera imaginación suya…

-Inuyasha?...- le costó procesar lo que veía, el mencionado soltó su espada ensangrentada por el monstruo que tuvo que enfrentar en el camino y se dirigió a ella abrazándola y levantándola en el acto.

-Gracias al cielo…- susurró a su oído.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ME TENIAS PREOCUPADO!.- ella le sonrió feliz.- Estas mojada.- se quitó el haori y al ponérselo se percató de su apariencia.- Pero ¿Qué te pasó?.- ahí ella reparó en lo sucedido alterándose.

-¿Qué QUE ME PASO? DE TODO Y POR TU CULPA IDIOTA!.- vociferó dejándolo perplejo.- ABAJO!

Boom! Cayó al suelo a comer… roca… Kagome furiosa caminaba hacia la salida dispuesta a marcharse del lugar.

-Mujer ¡¿Qué te pasa?!.- reclamó y al levantarse notó como Kagome caía de a poco al piso, rápidamente evitó su dura caída notando que ella se había desmayado.

* * *

No pegó un ojo en toda la noche cuidándola y esperando que despertara, cosa que no pasó al amanecer, por lo que la cargó estilo nupcial dirigiéndose a donde estaban los demás.

Recién llegado se topó con que ya los iban a ir a buscar, lo bombardearon de preguntas que el no supo responder del todo, se devolvieron al la aldea a que la anciana Kaede curara las heridas de la chica. Mientras que el hanyou aprovecho para buscar frutas que tal vez le ayuden a recuperarse. En el camino encontró unas flores azules muy bonitas…

-Huelen bien… tal vez le gusten si se las llevo.- sonrió para sus adentros, cortó algunas y se disponía a regresar.

* * *

-Mmm….- se removió en el futon abriendo pesadamente los ojos.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Kagome que bien que despertaste.- le dijo Sango moviendo algo en un caldero mientras Kaede lo servía en una especie de taza.

-Toma, es para el dolor.- Kagome obedeció a la anciana y al sentirse mejor explicó parte de lo sucedido omitiendo lo de Kikyo cambiándolo por "tenia deseos de orinar" entre otras cosas.

Se recuperó pronto y con nuevas excusas se marchó a su época, cambiada de ropa obviamente.

-Kaede, ¿Dónde esta Kagome?.- preguntó Inuyasha llegando con varias frutas pero no vio a Kagome en la cabaña.

-Dijo algo de ir a su época a buscar mas ropa y otras cosas.- le contestó Miroku y justo al terminar de hablar notó que su amigo no estaba.

-Esa desconsiderada, como se atreve a irse sin decirme nada? Ya vera!.- murmuraba tirándose al pozo con brusquedad.

* * *

Llegó a su linda casa, a su época, donde su vida era mas bonita, sin Inuyasha's molestándole o lastimándola inconscientemente. Saludó a su mama y demás, se excuso y sin comer nada fue a su cuarto tirándose en la cama.

-'_De seguro esta mañana también estabas con Kikyo… deberías decirle a ella que busque los fragmentos…'.- _pensaba hasta que algo abrió su ventana con fuerza.

-Se puede saber porqué te fuiste así sin mas?! Sin decirme nada?.- reclamó pero no respondió.- Me estas escuchando?.- nada.- Además no me dijiste que hacías en esa cueva en tal mal estado….- se hartó de no tener respuesta por lo que se colocó encima de ella volteándola viendo algo que no le gustó… lagrimas.

-¿Quién eres tu para decirme que o no hacer? Y si, te escucho! Eres un idiota ¿Qué te importa lo que me pase?.- lo dijo con la voz quebrada y enojada, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Yo….- se quedó sin palabras ¿Quién era el? No lo sabia, lo que si sabia era que ella le importaba mucho, mas de lo que ella y el mismo creían.

-Si viniste por los fragmentos, los deje en el Sengoku, y los demás, dile a Kikyo que te ayude, A MI DEJAME EN PAZ!.- dijo volteando el rostro.

-Kikyo? Por qué?.- preguntó.

-Porque… así no tienes que ir a verla a escondidas, yo soy solo una molestia tanto entre ustedes como en las batallas, definitivamente ella lo haría mucho que yo.

-No, tienes que ser tu

-Yo? ¿Por qué yo?.- lo miró sorprendida.

-Porque tu eres la que yo quiero que este a mi lado.- soltó, ya no había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca.

-Inuyasha… pero… anoche….- sus corazones se desbocaron.

-Escúchame.- dijo decidido.- Lo que viste anoche es verdad, fui a ver a Kikyo.- no tenia que recordárselo, las lagrimas volvieron a salir.- fui a verla para aclararle y disculparme el porqué no podía irme con ella al infierno.

-Eh?...- eso la hizo sentir como una tonta.

-Le dije que no me iría con ella porque quiero vivir contigo a mi lado, lo prometiste recuerdas? Eres importante para mi, tanto que al no verte fui a buscarte como loco, casi mato a golpes a dos hombres que hablaban deshonrosamente de una chica con ropa extraña de color rosado.- Kagome sonrió.- En plena lluvia me deshice de un youkai bastante raro que se atravesó y al verte en esa cueva vi la gloria posarse sobre mi.- dijo todo colorado pero el romance se esfumó cuando….- Ahora… ¿PODRIAS DECIRME COMO RAYOS LLEGASTE AHÍ?!.

-Etto… pues….- volteó el rostro, se sentía como una idiota por pensar cosas que no eran.- Al verte con… ella… Salí corriendo pero me perdí, caí en una trampa y dos hombres querían… hacerme cosas…- tenia un tic, debió haberlos matado.- Me caí por un rio, me encontré con un demonio que me mandó a volar, unos murciélagos me hicieron caer del árbol y así llegue a la cueva.

-Perdón….- dijo cabizbajo.- Perdón por hacerte pasar por todo eso….- levantó la mirada y la vio a los ojos acercándose a su rostro, ya a un centímetro le susurró.- Pero… yo… te amo….- ella abrió los ojos y el, la beso, Kagome al asimilarlo, cerró los ojos y correspondió la caricia sin importarle quedarse sin aire… hasta que…

-Jeje … alguien tiene hambre.- dijo Inuyasha al oír el estomago de Kagome rugir.

-No he comido nada….- dijo apenada.

-Por cierto, fui a buscar fruta para ti esta mañana, esta en la cocina.- le dijo divertido.

-Gracias… pero… podrías….- y se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaban, el encima de ella, con una de sus piernas en medio de las de ella apoyándose de sus manos. Se sonrojó y los dos se pararon.- Vengo en un momento…

-Espera….a la agarró del brazo, volvió a besarla y coloco las flores en su melena azabache. Ella sonriendo volvió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación con una bandeja y fruta picada.

-Creo que… ahora si puedo decir positivamente que "vaya que linda es la vida"

-Eso nos convierte en pareja verdad?

-Si.- dijo tímidamente, sonrieron los dos.

-Y eres mia ok

-Y tu eres mio.

-Si, pero esta manzana esta muy buena.- le arrebató un pedazo.

-Oye! Yo soy la que tengo hambre.

-Te lo doy si nos vamos.

-Como sea,… Bien… ahora damelo.

* * *

-Regresaron rápido.- comento Sango

-Y se puede saber porqué van de la mano?.- inmediatamente se soltaron sorojados.- ¿De que me perdi?.- preguntó Miroku

-De nada que te importe.- le respondió el hanyou.

-Ya era hora tortolos.- se burló Shippo obteniendo un chichon y a laguien comiendo tierra.

¡QUE LINDA ES LA VIDA!

FIN

* * *

¿que les parecio este one shot?

espero les haya gustado

xoxo


End file.
